Rougeur suspecte
by stah
Summary: OS. Une potion qui révèle la présence de sentiments chez quelqu'un devra être testée par les élèves et par...


_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la septième nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème **"rouge"**. Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !_

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient :

/!\ Attention, idée farfelue en vue /!\

* * *

"Cette potion, comme son nom l'indique, permet de révéler si la personne est amoureuse ou non. Bien qu'elle soit totalement inutile, et extrêmement facile à réaliser...

Un toussotement s'échappa du fond de la salle, signalant au professeur Rogue qu'Ombrage était bien présente et que le moindre faux pas serait soigneusement annoté dans son bloc-notes, lequel, soit dit en passant, miaulait à chaque page tournée, ce qui arrachait des soupirs agacés du froid Serpentard.

- ...je me vois dans l'obligation de vous l'enseigner puisqu'elle se trouve dans le programme _imposé_ du ministère, acheva-t-il dans un claquement de langue sec.

Il brandit vivement sa baguette vers le tableau et la liste d'ingrédients, ainsi que les consignes, apparurent, lumineuses sur le fond grisâtre et poussiéreux.

- Je serai d'autant plus sévère si l'un d'entre vous échoue sachant que des premières années seraient aptes à la réussir. D'ailleurs, afin de tester le bon résultat de chacun, vous boirez la potion de votre voisin.

Les élèves déglutirent et chacun se mit au travail, la crainte d'être responsable d'une mort affreuse pour son voisin de table au ventre. Les deux heures passèrent dans un brouhaha conscienceux de soupirs, râclements de chaudrons et bavardages angoissés. Finalement, la plupart parvint à un résultat honorable, mis à part Neville qui avait préféré faire disparaître sa potion plutôt que de l'infliger à Hermione.

- Bien. Nous allons passer à la dégustation. Chacun son tour, table par table, ajouta Rogue de son ton sadique, et je vérifie que vous buvez bien la potion alors ne jouez pas au plus malin.

Il regarda Harry avec froideur et s'approcha de la première table, à laquelle étaient assis Crabbe et Goyle. Il fit un signe de tête et les deux avalèrent le contenu de leur fiole, avant de se regarder l'air complètement idiot et indifférent à ce qu'ils venaient de faire. D'ailleurs, il ne se passa strictement rien, et Harry comme Ron laissèrent échapper un soupir de déception : ils avaient parié avec Dean et Seamus que les deux gorilles étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre. Leurs camarades de Griffondor leurs adressèrent un sourire de triomphe et ils grognèrent tandis que Snape avançait vers la table de Malefoy et Pansy.

- Monsieur, que se passe-t-il si la personne est amoureuse ? demanda enfin Parkinson.

- Il lui arrivera ce qui vous arrive en ce moment, miss Parkinson.

- Et... Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?

Tous se tournèrent vers elle, curieux.

- Vous êtes rouge l'espace de cinq secondes, expliqua Rogue.

En effet, la peau de la Serpentard avait entièrement viré au rouge, ce qui ne manquait pas de la rendre tout à fait ridicule. Les étudiants rièrent et Malefoy but sa propre potion alors que Pansy l'évitait soigneusement du regard.

Mais les rires redoublèrent quand le blond et pâle Malefoy prit une couleur brique et s'énerva contre lui-même en jurant que c'était une erreur.

- Je ne suis pas amoureux ! s'écria-t-il.

- C'est ça, marmonna Harry en s'esclaffant.

Pansy fit une oeillade à Drago qu'il accueillit avec une moue dégoûtée avant de se tourner vers Hermione. Rogue vint devant elle, et lui dit sarcastique :

- Voyons voir ce qu'il en est de notre parfaite miss je-sais-tout...

Il croisa les bras et réclama le silence, pour mieux humilier Hermione qui était de toute façon déjà rouge de colère.

Ron, qui disait à Harry qu'il n'y avait aucune chance que cela fasse effet, manqua de s'étouffer quand il vit la teinte colorée des mains de leur amie. Il passa les minutes qui suivirent à harceler Harry de questions, persuadé qu'il était au courant. Enfin, il arriva vers eux.

- Tiens, tiens, monsieur Potter...

Harry but sa potion d'une traite, prêt à accueillir le résultat, il serait rouge, il était amoureux, il le savait bien. Cho devait d'ailleurs l'attendre à la sortie...

- Alors l'élu est donc un héros solitaire... remarqua Rogue moqueur.

Harry haussa les sourcils et jeta un coup d'oeil à ses doigts. Il était parfaitement normal, rien n'avait changé... Il espéra de tout coeur que Cho n'entendrait jamais parler de ce cours...

Quant à Ron, il vira au cramoisi et eut à peu près la même réaction que Malefoy.

- Eh bien, ce fut très enrichissant, déclara Rogue, prêt à clore le cours.

Mais un toussotement léger l'en empêcha. Ombrage se leva et réapparut, marchant, le sourire aux lèvres aussi figé que d'ordinaire, jusqu'à l'estrade où se trouvait Rogue.

- Oui ? fit celui-ci d'une voix doucereuse.

- Professeur Rogue, savez-vous qu'il est interdit de faire tester les potions sur des élèves ?

- J'imagine que cela m'a échappé... répondit-il en plissant les yeux d'un air menaçant.

- Tu parles, il le sait très bien, chuchota Ron à l'oreille de Harry.

- Vraisemblablement. Mais au point où nous en sommes, je me _vois dans l'obligation_ de vous imposer le même sort...

Jamais Rogue n'avait paru si furibond. Ses narines tremblaient, ses yeux brillaient de rage, et ses lèvres frémissaient comme s'il se retenait de jeter un sort à la sorcière qui avait décidé d'être encore plus machiavélique que lui.

- Tenez, vous, apporter moi un peu de votre potion, ordonna-t-elle à Lavande.

L'étudiante s'empressa d'obéir, évitant les regards assassins de Rogue. Enfin, Ombrage saisit la fiole et la tendit, toujours le sourire aux lèvres, à Rogue qui serrait les poings.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais...

- Je vous relève de vos fonctions si vous ne buvez pas cette potion, j'en ai parfaitement le pouvoir compte tenu de votre session du jour."

Il ferma les yeux, et toute l'assistance retint son souffle. La scène qui suivit fut proprement surréaliste. Rogue but la potion, et alors que tout le monde s'attendait à... rien du tout, son visage pâle se colora progressivement d'un rouge criard. S'ils n'avaient pas eu peur, ils auraient tous explosé de rire, mais un seul regard de sa part et tous sortirent de la salle sans un mot, conscients qu'ils seraient morts s'ils parlaient à quiconque de ce qu'ils venaient de voir.

Néanmoins, tous les étudiants n'avaient qu'une question en tête : qui était la malheureuse - ou le malheureux : après tout rien n'était sûr - dont le professeur Rogue devait rêver la nuit venue ?

* * *

Alors là, c'est vraiment du délire total, je me demande bien d'où m'est venu l'idée...


End file.
